


When the Children Cry

by evila_elf



Category: MASH (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evila_elf/pseuds/evila_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Hawkeye became the man he is today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Children Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a great song. I highly recommend the Seventh Day Slumber version. It was the only one I could stand to listen to. Lyrics are in _italics_ , and I hope this isn't too hard to figure out what is happening where.

**When the Children Cry**

A young man looks down at his new son. “Hello, little Benjamin.”

_Little child dry your crying eyes  
how can I explain the fear I feel inside  
As you were born into this evil world  
Where man is killing man  
And no one knows just why_

A different young man asks a nurse for a scalpel. “Hurry, we might be able to save this one and the mother!”

_What have we become  
Just look what we have done  
All that we destroyed  
You must build again_

‘Dear Dad.

It feels like ages since I have seen you, heard your voice. It is at times like this when I really miss Mom. Do you ever feel that way? Too much time to think over here, and sometimes not enough…’

_When the children cry  
Let them know we’ve tried  
When the children sing  
Then a new world begins_

The young man, now older, grayer, but with the same sparkle in his eyes as the day he welcomed his son, now reads a letter from his boy. He enjoys the letters. Most are light-hearted and talks about little, but says a whole lot. This one is different. Little by little his son is changing. Growing into the man he had refused to become...

_Little child you must show the way  
To a better day for all the young  
Cause you were born for all the world to see  
That we all can live with love and peace_

...bitter at the unending war that was never meant to be anything but a ‘police action.’

_No more presidents and all the wars will end  
One united world under god_

‘Dear Dad.

I am mystified at these kids down here, the ones who have every right to cry and never stop. They sometimes are the only ones who can bring a smile to my face these days.

_When the children cry let them know we’ve tried  
When the children sing then the new world begins_

When will it end, Dad? Wars are never about right and wrong, only power, only killing. This one may someday end, but what about the next, and the next one after that?

_What have we become  
Just look what we have done  
All that we’ve destroyed  
You must build again_

How can the people who swear to protect us allow this stuff to happen? Do innocents not count? The guilty ones are the ones sitting behind their desks watching from the sidelines.’

_No more presidents and all the wars will end  
One united world under god_

The letter was a giant cry for help. Help the aging man wasn’t able to give aside from words of encouragement.

_When the children cry  
Let them know we tried  
When the children sing  
Then the new world begins_

Hawkeye set aside the recent letter from his father and smiled. The man didn’t seem to realize just how much the words meant to his son. The finest kind of medicine. He felt bad for unloading all of his problems of late on his dad.

_When the children cry  
Let then know we tried  
When the children fight  
Let them know it ain’t right._

‘Dear Dad.

It is official: This war can’t and wont last forever. You know how I know? A little bird told me. He also told me a doozy of a joke, too...

_When the children pray  
Let them know a way_

...Love you Dad. Will see you soonest.

\--The Man Who Will be Sleeping,  
Hawkeye.

 _When the children sing_  
Then the new world begins...

Daniel Pierce put the newest triple page letter in a box next to dozens of others. He smiled and wiped away his tears. It was good to have his little boy back...


End file.
